El hombre de su vida
by Leeeen
Summary: —¡MENTIROSO! Eres un maldito, un idiota, un estúpido, un tonto, un repugnante, un asqueroso. —Mimi, cálmate. —No me pidas que me calme, ¡cerdo asqueroso…! Vete al infierno Ishida, No quiero volver a verte nunca más, ¿me escuchaste Yamato? ¡NUNCA! Le había dicho todo eso y más, y por muy dolida que estuviera, él seguía y seguiría siendo el hombre de su vida. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROWW!


_Ay sí, hoy es un día maravilloso *-* Porque un día como hoy hace ** años xDDD Nació la mujer más sensual, elegante, tímida y reservada de FF :D **Rowwcienta *-*** Más rica :L _

_Pucha, qué más te puedo decir? Ya te escribí un pseudo-testamento en FF xD No mentira :B_

_A la distancia, este es mi humilde regalito, una de las cosas que más te gustan, un mimato solo para ti gatita 1717 ;*_

_Feliz cumpleaños mi niña, espero que te guste :) Sobre todo Yolei mostrándole su dedo a Matt xDDDDDD_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, por la chucha, lo sé :( Y tampoco le pertenecen a la cumpleañera, que lástima u_u La idea principal, o sea casi todo xD fue sacado de Sex and the city :D Demándame si quieres también Marta por 'homófoba' y también por plagio, pero mientras a la cumpleañera le guste lo que escribo y a las personas que sí dan la cara, bien por mi :D Amén xDDDD**

* * *

_**El hombre de su vida**_

* * *

No paraba de sonreír, y ya sus amigas se preguntaban por qué.

Se encontraban las cuatro en el lugar de siempre, bebiendo lo de siempre, tanto así que el encargado ya se sabía los pedidos de memoria, incluso al momento de verlas entrar al local y sentarse en la mesa de siempre.

—Muy bien, —habló Hiro, el mesero que siempre las atendía, trayendo todos los pedidos de las cuatro chicas en una bandeja. —para Mimi, un Té Chai Latte, para Kari, un Dulce de Leche Frapuccino, para Sora un Vainilla Latte y para Yolei un jugo de Naranja/Chirimoya… Me extrañó que no pidieras en Caramel Macchiato de siempre. —dijo él.

—No tomaré café por un tiempo, Hiro —le hizo saber a él también, como a toda persona que conocía ella. —, es que estoy embarazada. —exclamó con emoción. Él la felicitó, ella no daba más de la emoción, luego de eso, dejó la torta de Tres Leches junto con los cuatro tenedores en la mesa y se alejó.

Con un tenedor cada una, sacaron un pedazo de la torta y lo llevaron a la boca, sintiendo como sus papilas saltaban ante tanta delicia.

Era como un orgasmo alimenticio… Tal vez mucho mejor que un orgasmo.

—¿Y bien? Nos vas a decir, ¿o no? —preguntó ansiosa Yolei.

—Muy bien… Tenían que saberlo ustedes primero que todos… —tomó una buena bocanada de aire y la exhaló con lentitud para luego sonreírles a sus amigas. —¡Me voy a casar con Matt!

Dicha la buena noticia, sus amigas reaccionaron como ella lo esperaba, las tres felices por ella y por Matt. Les sonrió.

—Amiga, es la mejor noticia que nos pudiste haber dicho. —habló Kari. Luego volteó hacia la pelirroja. —¿Ves Sora? Serás la única del grupo que aún sigue soltera, luego no te quejes si llega otra chica a quitarte a mi hermano.

—Sí Sora. —esta vez era Yolei. —Tienes que atrapar a ese hombre. Hay tantas yeguas por ahí rondándolo que lo mejor es que lo atrapes de una buena vez y se casen. —le aconsejó. Sora solo chasqueó la lengua y le dio un largo sorbo a su Latte.

—Las desesperadas son ustedes —contraatacó. —, hasta que por fin convencieron a Mimi de casarse. Con Tai estamos bien, si ambos nos amamos y queremos estar juntos, pero consideramos que eso de casarse es una ridiculez, es un mero contrato, un trámite.

—Te gusta vivir en pecado, ¿no es así?

Mimi la escuchaba con atención. Quizá Sora tenía razón y el matrimonio tan solo era un trámite, pero la verdad es que cuando Matt se lo propuso, ella fue la persona más feliz del mundo, su sueño de tener una gran boda con cientos de invitados se hacía realidad. Y nadie podía quitarle eso…

* * *

En menos de una semana, Mimi ya tenía visto todo, la iglesia para el matrimonio, dónde sería la recepción, las invitaciones, la lista de invitados, el banquete, dónde irían de luna de miel… ¡TODO! Y eso que aún tenían un mes antes de la boda.

—Que miedo.

—Lo sé…

—Bueno, al menos sabes que las chicas hicieron muy bien su trabajo, y me refiero solo a Yolei y a mi hermana.

Matt rió ante el comentario de su amigo. La verdad era que nadie lo había convencido para proponerle a Mimi matrimonio, la verdad era que él deseaba estar con ella para toda la vida y quería hacerlo con todas las de la ley, aunque al igual que a Tai, le espantaba un poco el hecho de que Mimi ya tuviese todo listo, que solo pensara en una boda rimbombante. Matt solo quería ser feliz al lado de ella, no que todo el mundo se enterara que se casarían. Pero si debía pasar por todo eso para estar junto a la mujer que amaba, bien lo podía hacer.

—¿Oye, y ese anillo? —preguntó el rubio.

Tai miró su mano izquierda. —Es un regalo que nos hicimos con Sora cuando cumplimos diez años de novios. —le comentó. Él sabía que eso había sido hace no mucho tiempo. Tai sacó el anillo de su dedo anular y se lo pasó a su amigo, se fijó que al interior de este decía "Sora", supuso que el que portaba su amiga decía su nombre.

—¿Cómo es que no te han convencido de casarte? —preguntó nuevamente entre risas.

Sus amigos vivían una vida prácticamente de casados. Vivían juntos, tenían cosas materiales en común… Tan solo les faltaba un maldito papel que dijera que eran el Señor y la Señora Yagami, pero no. A ellos no les interesaba eso.

Tai rió.

—Porque no nos interesa. No somos tan fáciles de convencer como tú y Mimi. Además ya llevamos diez años de relación, y dicen por ahí que mientras más dura tu noviazgo, menos dura tu matrimonio… No quiero terminar separándome de Sora porque las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaron, estamos bien así.

—Pero mientras más te demores en pensarlo, más tiempo durará tu noviazgo con ella. Al final estarán casados un par de días y se aburrirán.

Tai pareció pensarlo. Él decía que no era flexible, pero la verdad era que cualquiera podía jugar con su mente.

—Como Ken con Yolei. —volvió a decir Matt. —Cumplieron la mayoría de edad, se casaron y ahora esperan su segundo hijo y les va de maravilla… O como tu hermana…

—No metas a Kari en esto… Ya que si no fuera por TU hermano —enfatizó. —no la pondrías como ejemplo.

Matt soltó una carcajada. En efecto, los hermanos menores de ambos eran pareja, y a la corta edad de 19 años habían tenido un hijo, su lindo sobrino, un par de años después de su nacimiento, cuando todo el ajetreo de

cambiar pañales se había acabado, se casaron. Tai, obviamente, no lo había tomado tan bien como él, pese a los años que habían pasado de ello.

* * *

Ya todo estaba listo. Las instrucciones eran que Matt tenía que llegar a las seis de la tarde, en punto, ni un minuto menos, ni un minuto más, a la iglesia, y ella haría su majestuosa aparición media hora después, porque como buena dama y princesa que era, siempre debía hacerse esperar, todo lo bueno se hacía esperar. Mentira, ella ya estaba ahí, solo que en uno de los salones, alistando los últimos detalles antes del matrimonio.

—¿Está bien la cola?

—Amiga, luces preciosa.

—Tú solo dices eso porque me quieres. Necesito la opinión de alguien no haya diseñado el vestido y que no me quiera tanto para que sea honesta.

—Mimi —habló Kari. —, todas en esta habitación te queremos.

—Es cierto. Ve a buscar a Tai. —le ordenó a la pelirroja.

—Tai también te quiere.

—Sí, pero no tanto como ustedes. Ve a buscarlo, es una orden.

Sora suspiró, salió de la habitación y en poco tiempo volvió a entrar de la mano de su novio.

—Wow, luces preciosa. —dijo apenas entró. —Hasta me dan ganas de dejar a Sora y casarme contigo. —habló con una sonrisa.

—No seas ridículo Yagami. Si quieres casarte, pídele a Sora. Ya bastante tiempo tienen viviendo en medio del pecado ustedes dos. Cásense.

Ambos se miraron, cada uno con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, finalmente negaron juntos. Ni aunque el mundo se estuviese acabando esos dos se casarían, era inútil.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ansiosa la castaña. Tomó la mano de Yolei y la giró un poco para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera. —Seis con veinte. —suspiró profundo. —Ya casi. Matt ya llegó ¿verdad?

El moreno tragó saliva nervioso y negó con lentitud.

Las tres amigas, Sora, Yolei y Kari se alarmaron, más que nada por la posible reacción que tendría Mimi al enterarse de que el novio ni luces había dado. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

—¿No? Bueno, no importa, posiblemente el tráfico lo retrasó. Llámalo para saber dónde viene.

Tai la encaró levantando una ceja. Mimi le sostuvo la mirada. —Sí mi generala. —optó por acceder, no quería ser golpeado por la novia. El padrino no se vería bien con un ojo morado. Salió de la habitación para realizar la orden de Mimi.

Mimi sonrió conforme cuando Tai salió. Nadie podía decirle que no a la novia.

Se miró en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Su busto se veía bien, también su espalda, el velo también se lucía sobre su cabello ondulado, recogido en una cola baja hacia un lado de su cuello, con unos cuantos adornos en él. Comenzó a arreglar su vestido, de por sí ya era vaporoso con todos los encajes y pliegues. Suspiró profundo. Dentro de unos minutos más estaría entrando a la iglesia, caminaría por aquel largo pasillo ante la vista de cientos de personas, al final de este, estaría Matt con una amplia sonrisa, esperando su llegada, esperando que su padre le entregara la mano de su hija y ser felices juntos para toda la vida. Sonrió embobada.

Todo sería perfecto.

Volteó al escuchar a Yolei dándole las instrucciones correspondientes a su pequeña hija, ella iría por el pasillo con una pequeña canastita llena de pétalos de rosas blancas que los arrojaría en el suelo, mientras que el hijo de Kari llevaría los anillos.

Sonrió al ver a los dos pequeños juntos escuchando con atención a sus madres. Y pensar que en un tiempo más ella tendría hijos propios con Matt.

—¡Ay, serán tan lindos!

—¿Quiénes?

—Nuestros hijos.

Sin darse cuenta, la alarma que había puesto en el celular de Sora sonó, dándole a entender que la ansiado hora al fin había llegado.

Todos los nervios que no había sentido en todo ese tiempo, se hicieron presentes en ella.

El mágico momento era ahora.

Nuevamente comenzó a arreglar su vestido con movimientos algo torpes. El moreno entró nuevamente a la habitación buscando a su novia.

—Eh… Sora, necesito hablar contigo un momento.

—¡Ahora no Yagami!

—Dije Sora… S-O-R-A, Sora.

—No puede, ya es hora.

—Relájate amiga, solo será un minuto. —dijo restándole importancia al asunto y saliendo como se lo pidió su novio. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Matt no…

—¿Ya llegó? —preguntó Mimi al escuchar el nombre de su futuro esposo. Chilló con emoción y comenzó a apurar a sus amigas para salir pronto y dirigirse a la entrada de la iglesia.

Tanto Yolei como Kari le daban las últimas instrucciones a sus respectivos hijos. Yolei le reclamaba que no arrojara los pétalos todavía a la pequeña Aiko y Kari no quería confiarle los anillos a su hijo Ryota, por miedo a que los perdiera. La emoción rondaba en la habitación. En tanto Sora se mantenía estática. Ese "no" luego de "Matt" no me daba buena espina.

—Rápido, rápido. —apuraba cada vez más la castaña.

—Mimi… Matt no responde.

Mimi soltó una risa medio sarcástica y rodó los ojos. —Claro que no responde, porque de seguro ya llegó, ¿no? —Tai torció sus labios y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ella entró en pánico. —Tal vez… Tal vez le pasó algo. Llámalo. Insiste.

Así lo hizo, lo llamó nuevamente, tres veces, y el mensaje siempre era el mismo…

'_Deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz'_

Intentó una cuarta vez, donde el moreno al fin había logrado comunicarse con su amigo. Salió de la habitación para hablar más tranquilo, ella salió tras él, le quitó el teléfono, pero antes de decirle cualquier cosa, escuchó…

'_No estoy seguro de hacer esto…'_

Su mirada se perdió en un sitio muy lejano al que se encontraba en ese momento, sentía que ya no respiraba, le faltaba el aire, se sentía maneada, su corazón se detenía. Su mano perdió fuerza y dejó caer el móvil de su amigo al suelo. Alzó su rostro y estampó la mirada en el techo, viendo como cada vez éste se tornada más borroso.

Sintió los brazos de su mejor amiga envolverla en un abrazo acogedor. No podía llorar… Se había prometido a sí misma no llorar ese día, pues llevaba un maquillaje fabuloso y no podía permitir que se corriera gracias a las lágrimas. No, siempre digna.

—No puedo seguir aquí… —habló separándose de su amiga.

Sora la vio sin entender mucho, pero no le reclamó absolutamente nada. Tan solo les pidió a Kari y a Yolei que no la dejaran sola en ningún momento, ella se encargaría de todo en la iglesia.

Tomó su vestido y lo alzó un poco para que no entorpeciera su caminar, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la iglesia, se paró a un borde de la calle y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, cuando por fin vio un taxi, lo hizo parar alzando su brazo y se subió lo más rápido que su vestido le permitió con la ayuda de sus amigas.

La orden fue que solo condujera. El destino ya lo pensaría luego. Ahora solo le preocupaba el hecho de que la habían dejado plantada en el altar. Matt la había plantado el día de su matrimonio. ¡A ELLA!

No… No podía llorar, por más que quisiera NO LO HARÍA.

Se le correría el rimel.

* * *

—¿Señor…?

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Sentía la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón una y otra vez. Le daba miedo responder.

Le había pedido al chofer que se detuviera, sin titubeos.

¿Realmente quería casarse? Estaba seguro de eso, pero… ¿Así? ¿De ese modo tan ostentoso?

A él no le importaban todas esas cosas, aparentar ante las demás personas, que todos vieran y hablaran de ellos, eso nunca le había importado en lo más mínimo. Tan solo quería estar para siempre junto a la mujer de su vida, a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo… ¿Eso requería de una boda tan excéntrica?

Más de trecientos invitados solo para decir "Sí, acepto", lo encontraba ridículo.

Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Seguiría su camino y se casaría.

—¿Señor? —preguntó el hombre viéndolo a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Sí?

—¿Le sucede algo?

—No… Siga. —pidió el rubio. El chofer asintió y presionó nuevamente el acelerador. Matt suspiró profundo.

Iba mirando el camino por la ventana. Todas las personas tranquilas en medio de su mundo, y él, nervioso… Se casaría luego. Sonrió de lado aún sin creerlo y enfocó nuevamente su vista hacia fuera, fijándose en especial en un taxi que pasó por la pista de al lado en dirección contraria a la de él.

—Mimi… —susurró. Vio como su mirada también se enfocaba en él, y sin pensarlo dos veces le pidió, por segunda vez, al chofer que detuviera el auto.

Abrió la puerta y de bajó, sin importarle que los conductores que venían más atrás comenzaran a tocarle la bocina con insistencia. Caminó hacia ella cuando notó que la castaña también se bajó del taxi donde venía y caminaba con prisa hacia él.

Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzó el ramo, sí, aún lo andaba trayendo, y se lo aventó con rabia en medio de la cara.

—¡MALDITO!

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Para dónde ibas?

Ella soltó una risa cargada de sarcasmo y lo miró duramente. —¿Ahora haces como si te importara? ¡Me dejaste plantada en el altar!

—No, yo iba para allá ahora.

—Sí, claro, ¿A qué? ¿A reírte de mi tal vez?

—Mimi, iba para casarme contigo.

—¡MENTIROSO! —le gritó nuevamente. —Eres un maldito, un idiota, un estúpido, un tonto, un bajo y repugnante, un asqueroso. —alegaba Mimi al mismo tiempo que le repartía golpes en el pecho. Matt tomó sus muñecas entre sus manos.

—Mimi, cálmate.

—No me pidas que me calme, ¡cerdo asqueroso…! Vete al infierno Ishida, No quiero volver a verte nunca más, ¿me escuchaste Yamato? ¡NUNCA! —volteó hacia el taxi que permanecía detenido, esperándolas a las tres.

Corrió unos pasos hacia Yolei y la abrazó con desesperación. Todas las veces que se había obligado a sí misma a no llorar ya no hacían efecto en ella, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con rabia. Matt se acercó unos pasos hacia ellas, ante la expectación de las dos amigas. Su intención estaba clara, quería disculparse con Mimi, pedirle perdón, jugar a que todo estaba bien y probablemente, casarse de igual modo, solo para que así sea más fácil para la castaña perdonarlo, pero no, ella no lo iba a permitir. Si quería su perdón, pues que le cueste.

—¡NO! —le gritó Yolei al rubio cuando vio que se acercaba. Indicándole que si se atrevía a dar un paso más, ella lo mataría ahí mismo.

Con su índice amenazante hacia él, caminó aún abrazando a su amiga hasta la puerta del taxi, le ayudó a subir, una vez que lo hizo, volvió a darle otra mirada fulminante a su nuevo Némesis.

Matt vio como las tres se subían al taxi, él tan solo lo vio alejarse, acompañado de una seña obscena que hacía Yolei desde la ventanilla con su dedo medio.

Él se quedó helado. Su mente no reaccionó, mucho menos su cuerpo. Tan solo vio como Mimi se subía nuevamente al taxi y se marchaba del lugar.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde un auto se detuvo a un lado y de él bajó su mejor amigo, Tai. Tan solo ahí reaccionó.

—Debo ir tras ella. —dijo más para sí mismo. Tai lo tomó del brazo, viendo que el rubio era capaz de subirse a su propio auto y dejarlo a él botado para ir en busca de Mimi. Matt lo miró a los ojos en busca de una explicación a aquella acción. Su amigo solo negó con la cabeza y él suspiró resignado, viendo hacia la dirección donde había partido el taxi.

Tal vez su amigo tenía razón y el momento no era ahora.

* * *

—¿Segura que no va a estar él aquí? —Sora asintió, por enésima vez.

—Tai me dijo que se estaba quedando donde su padre. Además por esta fecha tiene un concierto en no sé donde, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Sigues hablando con ese traidor?

—Claro que habla con Tai, Yolei, es su novio.

—Tú también eres cómplice de ese traidor, —respondió Yolei a Kari. —es tu hermano. Además estás casada con el hermano del traidor número uno. Eso te hace doblemente cómplice.

—Tai no es ningún traidor, es obvio que habla con Matt, es su mejor amigo. —habló la pelirroja defendiendo a su hombre. —Además gracias a él sé lo que hace y cómo poder evitarlo.

Yolei asintió conforme, era obvio que tenía razón, también tenía que reconocer que era de gran ayuda para todas ahí.

Luego de toda esa charla, Mimi procedió a introducir la llave en la cerradura de la que hasta hace un mes, era el departamento que compartía con su exnovio. Luego de que Matt la dejara el día de su matrimonio, ella se fue a un hotel con lo que tenía puesto y ahora se enteraba por su amiga que él se había ido donde su padre.

El plan era simple. Tomar la mayor cantidad de su ropa, sus cosas y salir luego del lugar. En esa situación, agradeció el no haber desempacado toda su ropa desde el momento en que se mudó.

Se había cansado del hotel, es verdad que tenía comodidades, pero también le faltaba libertad, por lo que decidió arrendar un departamento cercano a su trabajo.

No quería permanecer mucho tiempo ahí. Todo le recordaba a él, era una mezcla de nostalgia e ira lo que sentía, por lo que obligó a sus amigas a tomar lo necesario y salir lo antes posible de ahí. Ya en su nuevo hogar y con sus cosas básicas se sentiría mucho más tranquila.

* * *

Tuvo razón.

Luego de llenar el auto de la pelirroja con todas sus cosas, y de ir a dejar a Kari y a Yolei a sus respectivas casas, ambas fueron al nuevo departamento de la castaña a poner un poco de orden al caótico lugar.

En medio de todo el trabajo, supuso que enterarse un poco del mundo la distraería un poco, salvo que a esa hora, lo único interesante en la televisión eran unas cuantas series aburridas, entrevistas tediosas a científicos que no podían interesarle menos y noticias de farándula… Lo último sonó bien para ella.

—'_Y en otro ámbito, un conocido cantante fue visto en un bar anoche en una interesante compañía. Así es, señores, hablamos de Matt Ishida y la modelo Haruko Abakura. Se rumorea que luego del bar, fueron vistos subiéndose juntos al auto del cantante. Se dice que tendrían un romance de hace mucho tiempo que salió a la luz pública luego de que Ishida dejara a exitosa Mimi Tachikawa en el altar…'_

—OK, mucha farándula por hoy. —dijo Sora tomando el control remoto y apagando el televisor.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser tan cara dura?!

—Mimi, no le vas a creer a esos periodistas de cuarta, ¿o si?

—Es que no puede ser, ahora todo calza…

—Mimi…

—¡Claro! Ellos dos ya estaban juntos cuando nos íbamos a casar, por eso Matt me dejó en la iglesia, porque se iba a escapar con ella.

—Mimi, eso no es así.

—¿Qué sabes tú Sora? No lo defiendas tanto.

—No lo defiendo amiga, pero, acéptalo, es ridículo.

—No es para nada ridículo, al contrario, tiene mucho sentido. Matt es un cantante, es famoso, es obvio que yeguas como ella se le cuelguen, así como hay muchas zorras que se le cuelgan a Tai, y tú no haces nada.

—No hago nada porque es mentira.

Mimi suspiró frustrada. Su amiga estaba tan enceguecida por el amor, que no era capaz de ver lo obvio.

—Ya es suficiente de Matt, ¿sí? Enfócate en lo tuyo, en tu trabajo en la revista y en el canal, ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, claro… Para ella era fácil decirlo. No tenía que aparecer radiante y hermosa, con la frente en alto todo el tiempo, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que era de hierro, que nada le dolía, ante millones de personas que la veían… No, ella se encerraba en su tienda de vestidos de novia, si se sentía mal, nadie lo notaría salvo las personas que trabajaban con ella, era muy fácil hablar para Sora.

Aunque su amiga tenía razón… Tal vez…

Debía enfocarse en lo que realmente era importante para ella. Su trabajo.

Matt ya era parte del pasado, ya fue, era, se había esfumado de su vida y por lo que veía y escuchaba, era bastante feliz…

Ella también podría serlo… Pero era una mujer tan ocupada que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de buscar a alguien con quien serlo. Pero como dicen por ahí, mejor sola que mal acompañada. Ella estaría bien…

Sonrió. —Es verdad…

—Bueno, sigamos ordenando. —propuso su mejor amiga. Se acercó al reproductor de música, puso una canción movida y subió el volumen. Si iban a realizar la tediosa labor de ordenar el nuevo departamento de la castaña, al menos se divertirían.

—¿Cuándo se va Tai?

—La otra semana, ¿por qué?

—Para saber a partir de cuando y de cuanto tiempo dispongo para pasarlo con mi mejor amiga. —respondió sonriente.

—Creo que serán tres semanas, o un mes.

—Genial, es mucho tiempo. Pasaremos de fiesta todos los días.

Su nueva filosofía de vida sería 'Estoy soltera, y hago lo que quiero'. Quien haya inventado esa frase, sin duda era un genio.

* * *

Le había funcionado de maravilla, como le había dicho su amiga, se había concentrado en su trabajo y en sus propias cosas, lo que era realmente importante y para ser sincera, se sentía bastante bien. Así como Sora le había aconsejado, se sentía mejor consigo misma, más independiente, más plena, más feliz. Kari y Yolei insistían en que le armarían citas con sus amigos, que de ese modo podría rehacer su vida y estar más alegre, pero la verdad era que no lo necesitaba. No necesitaba de un hombre a su lado para serlo, ella ahora era una mujer independiente que se sabía valer por si misma, no necesitaba de nadie.

Por un momento, pensó en contratar una asistente personal, después de todo tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, decidió dedicarse ella misma a todas sus cosas, de modo de tener ocupado todo su tiempo, y no pensar en tonterías… Hasta ahora le estaba funcionando excelente.

Tomó su celular como por enésima vez, el tiempo no pasaba nunca.

Suspiró.

Sora le había dicho que estaría en el estudio hasta medio día y luego podrían hacer lo que quisiera, y lo que ella quería era ir a bailar toda la noche y pasarlo fantástico con su mejor amiga. Pero ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde.

Quería lucir y sentirse fabulosa donde fuera. Que todo el mundo la viera, como siempre, divina, y ella darse el lujo de rechazar a todo aquel que busque algo más de ella que una simple amistad.

Prefirió concentrarse en su notebook y seguir con su trabajo, después de todo, cuando Sora se desocupe, ella la llamaría e irían a pasarlo bien a algún lugar, lleno de distorsión y vicios, pero nunca perdiendo el glamour que tanto las caracterizaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo más para atender el llamado de su amiga, indicándole que se encontraba estacionada abajo, lista para ir a pasarlo bien y divertirse. Serían solo ellas dos, como en un principio.

—_Amiga, no quiero conocer más hombres, en serio._

—_Ay, no seas pesimista. Estoy segura que Matt te va a agradar… Es el mejor amigo de Tai._

Como siempre, esos inoportunos y molestos _flash-back_ atacaban su mente, una y otra vez, casi siempre en momentos donde NO tenían que aparecer.

—_No creo estar lista para una relación… Creo que todos los hombres son unos tontos._

—_Oye, gracias… —dijo él con sarcasmo._

—_Lo siento, pero es verdad._

—_Tienes razón… Todos los hombres somos tontos, pero algunos tontos, en nuestra tonta mentecita, esperamos hacer a una mujer especial muy, muy feliz…_

Sonrió incluso sin quererlo.

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

—_Que sí… Me encantaría vivir contigo, tener nuestro propio espacio, juntos, pero siento que será más tuyo que mío, después de todo, lo comprarás tú… Y qué luego te aburres de mi y me echas a la calle, no quiero que eso suceda, no lo soportaría, porque seríamos como Tai y Sora, que no están casados y viven juntos, pero esos dos son tan idiotas que ni siquiera podrían soportar la vida separados… Lo que quiero decir es que, me gustaría tener la seguridad de que a nosotros nada nos va a separar, ¿me entiendes? No quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones de vivir con una persona y que luego todo lo que construí se vaya al tacho de la basura._

—_A ver si entendí… Quieres seguridad. —Mimi asintió. —¿Y esa seguridad, la conseguirás si nos casamos?_

—_Bu-bueno… No exactamente, no me refería a eso precisamente, no dije que nos teníamos que casar por obligación, solo que me gustaría algo de seguridad._

—_¿Entonces no te quieres casar conmigo?_

—_No, tampoco dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca._

—_¿Entonces…?_

—_Entonces, ¿qué?_

—_¿Te quieres casar conmigo, o no?_

—_Es que… Tal vez sea muy precipitado hablar de matrimonio, ¿no crees? —Matt negó con la cabeza, y tranquilo, dejando ver una media sonrisa. —¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?_

_La sonrisa del rubio se amplió. Miró hacia el mesón, de entre todo el desorden que mantenían en la cocina, resaltó ante sus ojos una servilleta de color amarillo pálido, además era lo único limpio, aún. Con la servilleta en la mano, se arrodilló. —Todos estos años junto a ti, me han servido para darme cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que quiero permanecer el resto de mi vida. —dijo sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos detenidamente. Ella no sabía que decir, así que solo mordía sus labios para intentar ocultar su infinita alegría y emoción. —Mimi Tachikawa… —tomó delicadamente su mano izquierda y anudó la servilleta alrededor de su muñeca. —¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?_

Oprimió sus labios con fuerza, no para evitar reír y gritar de emoción, sino para evitar llorar. No podía ser tan débil y blanda, NO. Ella ahora era una mujer fuerte… DEBÍA ser fuerte, independiente, de hierro…

(…)

—Habla con él…

—Sora, por favor, no empieces. Estoy bien así, me siento una mujer nueva, soy una mujer nueva… —recalcó. —Compré ropa nueva, zapatos también, me corté un poco el cabello, dicen que eso es bueno cuando quieres empezar de cero… Me lo teñí un tono más oscuro, lo cual es mucho, pienso distinto… —suspiró. —No me vengas a pedir que hable con él, Sora, lo que me hizo es imperdonable.

—Amiga, yo sé que lo es… Y no quiero que me trates de traidora y todo eso, como Yolei, pero… Él tuvo sus razones… Y quizás si lo escucharas, lo entenderías un poco, no te digo que lo perdones de la noche a la mañana, pero sí que lo escuches…

Mimi torció levemente sus labios, pareció pensarlo. Luego volvió a mirar a su amiga, desafiante. —Tai te lavó el cerebro, ¿no es así? Te apuesto que incluso haz hablado con… Con él.

—No, no he hablado con él, relájate…

—Más te vale…

Amenazó ella dándole nuevamente un sorbo a su trago. No quería ni enterarse de que su mejor amiga era, lo que Yolei catalogaba como, traidora.

* * *

Habían pasado unos meses, y ella más que nadie lo notaba, puesto que su barriga, ya abultada, daba a entender que le quedaban pocos días para el nacimiento de su bebé, ya sabía de antemano que sería un niño, y con ello podía darse por satisfecha, pues ya tenía a "la parejita".

Cada vez que salía, compraba más y más cosas para su pequeño hijo, quería que todo estuviera listo y en orden cuando aconteciera su feliz llegaba, luego de eso, y ya más que nada por tradición, pasaba a tomarse un jugo natural al café que frecuentaba con sus amigas. Tanto como su prominente estómago se lo permitía, avanzó sorteando algunas sillas hasta llegar a la mesa de siempre. Dejó las bolsas en las sillas a su alrededor y con esfuerzo tomó asiento esperando su pedido.

Sacó de una de las bolsas un catálogo y lo hojeó con tranquilidad, aún habían cosas que podría comprar para su retoño. De la nada, y no tenía idea por qué, se le ocurrió levantar un poco la vista, no sabía si dar gracias o maldecir porque lo había hecho. Unas mesas más allá, en una esquina, se encontraba Matt, bebiendo un café.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico, y antes que tener que pasar malos ratos con él, prefirió salir discretamente del lugar.

Tomó las bolsas y comenzó a caminar con pasos cortos, viendo su camino y volteando a ver si Matt aún seguía inmerso en su mundo. Chocó con unas cuantas sillas y personas, llamando la atención de todos ahí, también del innombrable. Ya no le importaba nada. Saldría de el lugar como fuera.

—Yolei, espera. —pidió Matt alzando la voz. Ella como siempre se hizo la loca y lo ignoró. —Yolei, no puedes andar corriendo en ese estado.

Claro que no podía, pero él no le dejaba alternativa alguna. ¿Cómo no entendía que lo estaba ignorando?

—Déjame tranquila.

—Yolei, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo, ¡Traidor!

—Yolei…

—Yolei, nada. Eres un maldito asqueroso, me das asco. Ojalá nunca Tai te hubiese presentado a Mimi, ojalá no hubieras nacido, cerdo.

—Yolei…

—¡¿Qué?! Yolei, ¿qué?

* * *

—Ay, amiga, mírate. —habló Mimi conmovida con la escena. Yolei, cargando a su nuevo bebé, sonriéndole, y el pequeño tomando firmemente el dedo de su madre.

—Es hermoso, ¿no?

—Claro que sí.

—Apuesto como su padre. Ahora tengo dos hombres a quienes amar.

Mimi volvió a sonreírle a su amiga. Había ido al hospital tan pronto cuando Kari la llamó para darle la noticia de que Yolei iba a dar a luz a su primer varón.

Poco tiempo después entró una enfermera, pidiéndoles a todos los presentes que salieran de la habitación pues Yolei debía descansar. Así lo hicieron todos.

—¿Cómo está el papá del año?

Ken volteó y le sonrió. Era más que obvio que sumamente feliz. —¿Quieres uno? —le preguntó a la castaña indicándole un café, ella asintió.

Fueron a una de las mesas disponibles, ahora ambos con un café, a la espera de que la enfermera diera nuevamente autorización para estar con Yolei.

—¿Sabes? —se aventuró a preguntar Ken, sabía que tenía que decírselo, sin embargo, le aterraba la posible reacción que pudiera tener Mimi al saberlo. —Matt estuvo aquí hoy…

La castaña alzó la vista, con una mirada fulminante plasmada en ella. Ken temió por su vida, pues a pesar de lo delicada que se veía Mimi siempre, sabía que bien ella podría matar a alguien en medio de su enojo.

—Él trajo a Yolei al hospital. —le explicó. —No se movió de aquí en un largo rato, quería saber que todo resultara bien con ella y además quería verte. —Mimi bajó la mirada y torció sus labios. —Oye, lo juro… No despegó su mirada de la puerta, escuchaba un par de tacos y volteaba de inmediato, o veía una cabellera larga y castaña y se le salía el corazón… —sonrió levemente, ni supo por qué lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Ken correspondió su sonrisa. —Luego recibió una llamada y se tuvo que ir urgente, pero si hubiese dependido de él, no se mueve de aquí hasta verte. En serio, Mimi, él te extraña mucho, deberías hablar con él…

"Deberías hablar con él…"

Ya iban dos personas que le decían lo mismo, su amiga Sora, y ahora Ken, y sinceramente, eran los más maduros y cuerdos del grupo… Tal vez, y solo TAL VEZ debía hacerles caso, o al menos pensarlo.

Probablemente Matt se había arrepentido de todo el daño que le había causado, pero aún así no se sentía lista para perdonarlo. Haberla dejado en el altar casi, a solo un paso de casarse, frente todas esas personas, había sido la humillación más grande de su vida…

Obviamente no estaba lista para perdonarlo, mucho menos para olvidar todo aquello.

* * *

Llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro para cubrirlo, intentó ahogar su llanto, pero le fue imposible.

Ahora lo veía todo con claridad, se sentía tonta, estúpida, egoísta, inmadura…

En uno de esos estúpidos programas de televisión, que Sora le decía que NO debía ver, pero que ella de igual forma veía, habían tocado el tema nuevamente, primero comentando haber visto a su casi esposo con una chica nueva en un lugar al cual no le prestó mucha atención, y luego habían pasado al tema del casi matrimonio de ambos, diciendo lo que ya era más que obvio y quizá también superado para ella… Que la había dejado plantada, que se había arrepentido a último minuto, blah, blah, blah… Pero luego escuchó algo que nunca había oído, tal vez porque venía desde el punto de vista masculino, tal vez porque la única opinión que tenía era la de sus amigas, y que todas estaban de su lado… Daba igual el motivo, solo que nunca lo había visto de ese modo…

'_Todo se hizo como ella quería, cientos de invitados, una boda en un lugar enorme, un vestido ostentoso, probablemente una recepción gigantesca, una luna de miel a un lugar exótico… Tal vez Matt Ishida simplemente no quería una boda así, si lo piensan bien, él siempre ha sido de un perfil muy reservado, no es de andar demostrando lo que tiene y lo que no, él simplemente vive su vida, no es como otras personas que no tienen ni la mitad de su talento y lo andan presumiendo y exponiendo su vida privada a los cuatro vientos, no, él no es así, probablemente todo eso fue mucho para él y simplemente quiso huir…'_

Esas habían sido las palabras de uno de los panelistas de dicho programa… Que en cualquier otro momento hubiese pensado que era el motivo más ridículo del mundo, sin embargo, ahora le parecía muy sabio… Tanto que se maldijo a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta y tan ciega.

Ella mejor que nadie decía conocer a Matt, ella sabía sus gustos, sabía todo de él, sabía de antemano que el comentarista tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Matt era una persona seria, pero ante todo sencilla y nada presumida. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido pensar que Matt quería una boda fabulosa y gigantesca, con todos esos invitados y todas esas ordenes?

Él quería estar a su lado para siempre… Y ella también lo quería.

Por su culpa, Matt se había arrepentido.

Es más, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo, igual iba a llegar a la iglesia, retrasado, pero llegaría, ella era la que había sacado conclusiones apresuradas, ella era la que le había gritado, la que le había pegado, la que le había tirado las flores por la cabeza…

Ella había echado a la basura un perfecto futuro con el amor de su vida…

* * *

No supo por qué lo había hecho, solo sabía que lo hizo y ya. De un momento a otro se vio frente al departamento que ambos pretendían compartir después de casarse, aquellas habitaciones que, pese a que tenían gran parte de sus cosas en ellas, nunca lograron habitar, y luego sus pertenencias fueron desapareciendo de a poco por ambos.

Suspiró recorriendo con la mirada y tocando con sus dedos algunas de las ropas que Mimi había dejado en el closet, aquel closet que había encantado a la castaña por ser grande y espacioso, perfecto para ella y su mucha ropa, del cual él tan solo ocuparía una pequeña porción, la que quedara disponible luego de disponer todo el vestuario de ella. Sonrió de lado. Aún en aquella pequeña sub-habitación se podía sentir el aroma de su amada castaña. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero no le importaba, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para deleitarse con lo que pudo haber sido, pero que no fue en su vida. Tomó un suéter de la castaña entre sus manos y lo llevó hasta su rostro para embriagarse con su aroma. No estaba seguro de cuanta ropa tenía Mimi, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que aquella prenda que tenía entre sus manos, era la misma con la que andaba la primera vez que la había visto, luego de que su mejor amigo se la presentara.

Nuevamente suspiró y alejó el suéter.

Escuchó el rechinido que hacía la puerta del closet, algo que ambos habían acordado arreglar cuando se fueran a vivir ahí luego de su luna de miel, pero que nunca hicieron. Volteó su rostro hacia atrás y luego, despacio, el resto de su cuerpo, aún con la prenda entre sus manos, aferrándola más que nunca.

La vio ahí, parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, con la respiración algo agitada y un semblante de impresión e impotencia.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos corrieron hasta fundirse en un abrazo, lo necesitaban, ya después de todo ese tiempo separados, les era profundamente necesario sentirse cerca. Luego, sin siquiera pedirlo ni mucho menos, buscó los labios de la castaña y los envolvió entre los de él para besarla como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella… En algo ni en lo más mínimo imaginado si quiera, en una boda sencilla, en su propia boda, y sencilla… Tan solo ella y Matt, frente ante el juez del ayuntamiento. Porque finalmente era verdad, no necesitaba una gran fiesta para decidir permanecer el resto de su vida junto al hombre de su vida.

—Ishida Yamato, —Mimi sonrió, ella solo le decía "Yamato" cuando estaba muy molesta con él, le sonaba muy raro su nombre acompañado de suaves expresiones y no de guerra. Matt lo supo y sonrió también cuando la vio. —¿Aceptas a Tachikawa Mimi como tu legítima esposa?

El rubio mantuvo la sonrisa y finalmente contestó. —Acepto.

—Tachikawa Mimi, ¿Aceptas a Ishida Yamato como tu legítimo esposo?

—Sí, acepto. —respondió sonriéndole también.

Luego de firmar ante el ministro, los declaró marido y mujer y los autorizó a besarse.

Fue la ceremonia más sencilla del mundo. Tan solo ellos dos, como probablemente debía ser.

—¿Te pareció bien que nos casemos así?

—Sí. Fue lindo, solo nosotros dos… —dijo acercándose a él, sin dejar de caminar a su lado.

—Bueno… No solo nosotros dos… —dijo él, sembrando la duda en la castaña.

Matt abrió la puerta de salida del ayuntamiento, tan pronto como lo hizo, le dio paso a la castaña y se escucharon los gritos agudos de cuatro mujeres. Su, ahora, esposa, y las mejores amigas de ella. Era imposible no haberles dicho de su boda.

Minutos después, se encontraban en la recepción de su matrimonio, la cual consistía de un almuerzo en un restaurante cualquiera, sin lujos ni nada de eso, solo sus amigos distribuidos a lo largo de una enorme mesa. En una de las esquinas Ken y Yolei, él a cargo de su hija mayor y ella del bebé de aproximadamente un mes de edad. Frente a ellos, su hermano T.K con su esposa Kari y en medio de ellos su sobrino Ryota. Los padres de ambos también se encontraban ahí, Hiroaki, Natsuko, Satoe y Keisuke, y a él de su mejor amigo lo separaban las mejores amigas del mundo, su esposa y la futura esposa de su mejor amigo, porque sí, esos dos terminarían casándose.

Todos hablaban con todos, todos disfrutaban con todos, como debía ser, una ceremonia íntima, no con un montón de invitados desconocidos para ambos, solo para demostrar cosas innecesarias. Probablemente no era la boda que su hermosa castaña quería, pero era la que necesitaba y la que la hacía sumamente feliz. Porque no importaba como ni donde, solo que ambos estaban junto a la persona que más amaban.

Él, con la mujer de su vida, y ella, con el hombre de su vida.

* * *

_Awwww *-* Que hermoso, y según yo, que largo quedó xD Más de lo normal con mis OS's :) Pero todo sea por la Row y sus primaveras :D_

_Ya, no quiero seguir dando la lata, porque me estás apurando para que te mande el link xD Sabes que está escrito con todo el cariño del mundo que te mereces, linda :D Disfruta tu día ;D eh eh eh~ FIESTAAAA, CARRETE, ALCOHOL, DISTORCIÓN! xDDD Salud por la Row ;D_

_Son 15, son 20, son 30~ Lalalalala~_

_Espero que les haya gustado también a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi súper regalito, aunque lo principal es que le guste a la lindi (L) Tiene Mimato, así que espero que le guste, y si no, me lo entubaré xDDDDDDDDDD_

_Y eso :B_

_Cuídensela~_

_Adiooooós_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
